


Dance With Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/88946.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Dance With Me

The music was too loud for talking, which suited Elijah fine. Orli’d deserted him for the dance floor, but Elijah knew without a doubt that Orli would return to him, eventually. For now, Orli’d lost himself among the turmoil of bodies stretched out to the right of their table.

Elijah clinked his ice around in the bottom of his drink. His eyes scanned the floor loosely, searching through the crowd, barely conscious of seeking Orli. It was natural, another habit like biting his nails, to watch Orli, know where he was.

Orli danced to the table, face stretched wild happy. He tugged on Elijah’s sleeve above the elbow, saying, come and dance. Elijah didn’t move, and hurt flashed across Orli’s face. It was too loud to explain, to lean into his ear and whisper any number of excuses for why they didn’t dance together.

But he couldn’t stand to hurt Orli, so when Orli grabbed his hand and tugged gently, pleading, he stood and followed Orli onto the floor. It didn’t feel like giving in at all.

Then they were dancing, Orli wrapped around him, and it was so familiar, moving with Orli, that he let go and just felt…

 _Orli’s thigh between his own, their groins pushing together, hard desperate fast, Orli’s arm around his waist tight and another matching the curve of his shoulder, his own fist caught in Orli’s shirt, the other hand clutching the back of Orli’s neck, perfect height for an open-mouthed kiss, skin hot wherever they touched, the music pulsing, a living thing, layers of sound vibrating through their bodies_

…felt body heat and the taste of Orli’s neck under his mouth and adrenaline kicking in like afterburners and the music filling every emptiness except for one.

Need shared, rebounded, multiplied, and Orli dragged Elijah by the wrist past the table and out the door. There was no way Dom was going to believe they were headed to a meeting this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/88946.html).


End file.
